


A Darkened Heart

by devil



Category: Rayman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ales Mansay, a man thought by everyone to be dead, has returned, though not exactly by choice.  Now that he's with his old friends once again, will they be able to convince him return to the side of good? Or will he just revert back to his old self and betray them all once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a 'test' for me, to see if I can dedicate myself to finishing something that's longer than one or two parts. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'll try to update is as often as I can. It's set in an alternate timeline after Rayman Origins, where Mr. Dark appeared again and tried to disturb the balance of things.

Victory wise, things had gone just as everyone had expected it would, or actually, hoped it would. At the first hint of danger, Rayman and friends sprung into action, tracking down Mr. Dark, while defeating him and anyone else that stood in their way. With the evil man rumored to be stronger than ever, they knew they would be in for a few surprises. It made them prepare for everything, though it was no use. The last thing they expected to see was Ales Mansay, alive, in the flesh. There was no preparing for running into an old friend, one you thought to be dead, especially when said friend was at your greatest enemy's side, working along with him. 

They also did not expect that they would be carrying him off with them after their victory, slung over Globox's shoulder as they fled a quickly caving building. The man was knocked out during their battle and in the panic to get out, they ended up grabbing him.

"What do we do with him?" Rayman asks the question on everyone's mind as they make it to safety, watching as Globox set the unconscious man down. 

No one seemed to know what to say, all they could do is stare, unsure of what to do. The man looked the same as he did before, just worn down. His hair, still blue and dreaded, was longer, and a bit knotty. In fact, his overall appearance looked dirty, tired, as if he hasn't been taking care of himself. Dark bags were under his eyes, more obvious than they ever had been before.

"Throw him in jail," Goth finally speaks up after a few moments to the astonishment of everyone. "He deserves it after what he's done."

"We can't do that! He's our friend, and he's hurt!" Betilla immediately refutes him, voice cracking as she tries not to cry.

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not friends with any criminal!"

About to make another retort, Betilla glares at him, though then notices how quiet everyone else is, especially Minimus, who's turned away from the rest of them. 

The others catching on, they look to their king.

"Hey, Mins. Something wrong?" Rayman asks, though the boy is already sure he knows what is wrong with the man.

"No," Minimus sighs after a few moments, turning back to them. He looks to Ales, frowning. Tears look like they're about to start watering from his eyes, but he closes them, shaking his head. "We'll take care of him for now. After he's well again we can decide what to do with him."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ales notices when he wakes up is a dull pain in his head. Groaning, he tries opening his eyes, then immediately snaps them shut. There's a bright light in the room and it stings his eyes. After a few minutes he tries again. There's a heavy feeling on his eyelids and it's hard to keep them open, as if he was sleepy, even though he's just waking. Starting to gain some of his senses, he inhales, the strong scent of disinfectants entering his nose. There's a dry, cottony taste in his mouth, yet at the same time, it's iron-like, similar to the taste of blood. Looking down, he notices blankets, covering him. And then there are wires and...a machine. 

Jolting awake, Ales sits up, panicking. The dull pain becomes cripplingly sharp and he immediately regrets that decision, falling back to his bed. 

Trying to figure out where he is, Ales squints his eyes, vision focusing. It quickly becomes obvious he's in some sort of hospital. But why? How did he end up here? The last thing he remembers was being with Mr. Dark, things were going so well, and then Rayman and his friends burst in and...

Ales' blue eyes go wide. What happened after that? He can't remember. Was Mr. Dark okay? Struggling to get up, the man throws his blankets off, ready to tear the wires off of him and leave. 

Just then, the door opens, Betilla walking inside. Ales freezes up when he sees her, throat going dry. They both stare at each other for a few moments before Betilla lets out a choked noise, running to Ales and hugging him tightly. Too shocked to react, Ales finds himself unable to do anything but stiffen up. Betilla is saying something, he knows that, but can't understand what. It takes him a second to realize she's crying against him, blubbering things about how much she's missed him, and how he's her bestfriend, and how she thought she would never see him again. 

Guilt starts to welt up inside him. When he first left to pursue his goals, he mentally prepared himself to never see her again, as much as it hurt. He loved his goals, and knew they would hurt her. But actually seeing her again, crying because of him...

Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around her, loosely hugging her in return. 

Starting to calm down, her sobs only sniffles and whimpers now, Betilla tries to speak more calmly. "You had me so worried, I'm glad you're okay. I missed you so much, Ales..."

Part of him is thankful for this conversation, as painful as it was, he knew her asking about anything else could be much worse. As long as she didn't ask about what he was doing. That's something he never wanted to have to explain to her.

Sucking on his bottom lip for a moment, now noticing that there's some cuts on it, he speaks up quietly. "Why am I here?"

Letting go of him, Betilla looks him in the eyes, her own starting to pool with tears again. Doing the best to keep herself from crying more, she breaths in, looking off to the side.

"During the battle with Mr. Dark, you were knocked out. After we defeated him, we took you with us, so you could be safe, and with us again." Betilla hesitates for a moment, before speaking again, voice low. "Where you belong."

Guilt hits him again, right in the stomach, so much so it made him feel nauseous. Betilla was acting so meek, so upset, all because of him. 

"Betilla, I'm sorr--"

"Don't." The nymph cuts him off, pulling him forward for another hug. "I don't want to hear it right now. I'm just so happy you're back, Ales. I was afraid you were gone for good."

Ales doesn't respond, instead just giving a slight nod, hugging his friend. In a way, he was happy to be back too.


	3. Chapter 3

When the news reached Minimus that Ales had woken up, he wasn't sure what to do. While the other's had rested, he stayed in the hospital, waiting out in the lobby, too tormented by his thoughts to sleep. This whole situation left so many possibilities, things to think about. What was he supposed to say to the man? What was he supposed to do with him? Throw him in jail? That seemed like the likely thing, but...

Remembering their encounter at the start of Moody Clouds, his heart drops. Sighing, Minimus runs a hand through his tangled brown locks. It's been a few days since he's brushed it, too worried to take much care of himself. Taking a deep breath, he steps into Ales's room, expecting Betilla to still be in there, as she hasn't left his side in days.

As soon as he realizes she's not, Minimus freezes up. He was alone with Ales.

A noise must have escaped him because Ales looks over to him. They catch each other's eyes, staring. Tension is thick in the air, and despite the silence, Minimus can hear a loud ringing sound in his ears, along with a thumping in his chest. Part of him is tempted to make up some excuse, like this is the wrong room, and turn to leave. Nothing comes out of his mouth though, still too stunned to say a thing. 

Narrowing his blue eyes, Ales grits his teeth then breaks the silence. "GET OUT! LEAVE!"

The sudden yelling startles Minimus. He steps back, eyes going wide. Out of shock, he almost listens to Ales, and starts to leave the room. Then a feeling of anger rises in him. 

"Like Hell I'm taking orders from you! Not after all I've done for you!" Stomping over to the man, Minimus yells right back. "I'm the reason you're safe right now! I helped you, even if you didn't deserve it!"

"I don't care!" Ales snaps, clenching his fists, holding tight onto the fabric of the sheets. His knuckles were quickly turning white, while in contrast, his face was beet red. "I'd rather be dead than talk to you!"

Gasping out, Minimus winces, as if he was in pain. And he sort of was. Just hearing those words, it was like he was punched in the gut. The rage is still there, however, and he opens his mouth to start yelling again, though before he can, he finds himself being pulled out of the room.

"Minimus, calm down," Betilla's sweet voice comes from behind him, arms wrapping around him. Letting go of him after just a moment, she hands a tissue to the king. "Here."

It wasn't until then that he realized he was crying. Nodding in thanks, he takes it, trying to calm down. 

"Saving him was a big mistake," he mumbles under his breath.

"Don't say that! He's still Ales, our friend, remember? He just needs some help."

"Yes, the same backstabbing crazy Ales," he responds, sarcastic and mocking. When Betilla doesn't say anything he looks to her, seeing her head hung low, realizing he upset her. 

"I...I'm sorry," softly, he apologizes. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know," she sniffles, looking up at him. There's an attempt of a smile, though she has tears welling up in her eyes. "Just please don't give up on him. He was a good person once, and he still can be. I know he can be. Right now, his thoughts are just clouded. But he still loves and cares for us all. We just have to make him things how he used to."

Sighing he looks down, and under his breath, he mumbles. "He feels nothing but hatred towards me." The words are almost choked out, as he feels tears coming on again.

Cupping his face, Betilla makes the smaller man look up to her, smiling comfortingly. "I have no idea why he reacted the way he did to you. I'll try to talk to him. Just please, give him another chance. He'll come around, I'm sure."

Still unsure about the idea, or what to say even, Minimus just nods in response. It's the only thing he feels he can do.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since Ales was admitted to the hospital and his recovery was going well. There were still some healing cuts, bruises not yet faded, but he was deemed ultimately fine by his doctor, Romeo Patti. 

Having the stomach specialist working as Ales’ doctor, especially when none of his injuries involved his stomach, was most likely odd. However, it was what had to be done. Due to his reputation and everything that happened, most doctors were hesitant to treat an evil force. Romeo, though, while he aligned himself with the good, was used to having patients other’s would deem bad. It came along with being a doctor in the Land of the Livid Dead.

Since he first started treating Ales’, he was nothing but kind to him. Ales, on the other hand, was a tad rude, easily becoming irritable by the doctor’s odd behavior and lazy mannerisms. After awhile, though, Ales seemed to get used to the man, and started to act nicer towards him.

“Yo, dude, so you can, like, leave anytime. Well, I guess, like, not leave. But whatever,” Romeo stumbles over his words, sounding like he just woke up, which was likely. “You’re fine, is like, what I mean.”

For a moment, Ales seems excited, smile starting to grow on his face, then it immediately falls. A sharp frown and a look that lacks hope replaces it. 

“Do you know where I’m going?” It was a question Ales avoided since he woke up. There were two options mainly. The first, which is most likely, he would think, is that after he healed they would lock him up in jail and throw away the key. He hoped, that if it came to that, he would be freed by one of the minions he collected during work. If they were still alive that is. Or better yet, Mr. Dark would reward him for his loyalty by helping him, taking him back to be with him again.

Ales feels his heart thump in his chest at that thought, that smile starting to show again.

“I think, like, that one fairy chick, Betilla, is gonna come pick you up, and you’ll, like, be staying with her. Or going to jail. It’s, like, whatever you prefer. Personally, I’d go with the babe.”

And there was option number two, the one Ales had mixed feelings about. As much as he loved Betilla, he didn’t want to be near her still because he knew eventually the topic of why he’s done everything he’s done would come up. They’ve been acting friendly for now, carefully avoiding bringing up anything that could bring up the subject. It was only a matter of time, though.

“Sounds great,” Ales mumbles.

___

They walk in silence through the woods, the only noises made by them the crunching of leaves and branches snapping under their feet. While teleporting to his house would have been easy enough, at least, with Betilla’s abilities, not his, Ales opted to walk instead. He wanted to be in public for as long as possible as to avoid certain conversation Quickly, though, he realizes that it wasn’t the best idea, considering that his house was miles away from any other life. Thankfully, still, Betilla says nothing, at least, not until they get closer to the house.

“Andrew will be there. He has been watching over your house with me.” There’s some hesitance in her voice, and the way she speaks, Ales can tell there’s more she wants to say. However, he doesn’t pry. If she was kind enough to keep from questioning him, he could return the favor.

Instead he focuses on the dread that rises. Andrew was the most important person in his life. Before what happened, the two were inseparable when they were together, and when they were apart they always kept in touch, sending letters back and forth. When he set his original plans into motion, Ales did his best to keep in touch, though that quickly slowed down. And once he was found it, it came to an abrupt halt, save for one last letter.

Andrew, though, always sent him letters, even if Ales didn’t respond. He was the better of them two.

It makes Ales feel sickly, realizing that he most likely disappointed his cousin with cutting ties, on top of the sudden guilt he was feeling over what he did. A sharp frown appears on his face. There he goes again, feeling guilty over something he shouldn’t.

“Don’t worry, Ales,” Betilla’s soft voice gets Ales’ attention. “He’s not upset with you.”

Eyeing her for a moment, Ales just nod, wondering how she could be so calm about all of this, and most importantly, kind to him.  


___ 

Opening the door to his cabin, Ales walks in and is shocked to see everything, for the most part, the way it was when he left it. From what he gathered, Betilla, and possibly Andrew, have been staying there for months now. Even the books he left on his coffee table, the ones he promised to finish when he had the time, were still laying there. How could they have gone so long without adding any personal touches? There wasn’t even anything striped red and white in here, despite his cousin’s love for tacky looking things.

As confusing as it was, at the same time, seeing everything like this made him feel happy. A warm feeling was bubbling up in him, causing a small smile to show on his face. It felt nice that for the first time in months he felt…at home again, something he never managed to feel while he lived among Mr. Dark’s minions.

“Is that you, Betilla?” A voice comes from the kitchen, and Andrew walks in, holding a cup and rag He must have been in the middle of doing dishes when they go back. “Did you—”

Immediately stopping in shock when he sees Ales, Andrew stares with wide blue eyes.

“Ales..”

Ales can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at hearing his name whispered. Whatever emotion Andrew was feeling, he couldn’t figure it out, and it made him uncomfortable. The magician opens his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but his throat goes dry and he has to snap it back shut.  
Dropping the glass he held, letting it thud to the floor, Andrew rushes to his cousin, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. Ales stiffens up at the initial contact, flinching even, afraid of what was going to happen.

“I was so afraid I was never going to see you again,” Andrew says, tightening his hold slightly, as if he was afraid Ales was going to disappear right after he said that. Ales couldn’t blame him for that fear, either. He was supposed to be gone forever, never seeing Andrew again, and it was likely that he would disappear again.  
Knowing that, Ales is unsure of how to respond, what to say, what to do. It isn’t until he feels a tremble in his cousins body he reacts, realizing his beloved cousin was crying against him.

“I’m sorry,” is all he can find himself able to say. Nervously, he wraps his arms around Andrew, awkwardly hugging him in return.

After a few more moments, Andrew finally pulls away, causing Ales to internally cringe while at the same time feeling as if he was just punched in the gut. Even through his cousin’s shaggy bangs, Ales can see the man has teary eyes, and his cheeks are damp and red.

“I am so happy you here, Ales… So happy you’re alive,” Andrew is still trembling slightly, though he grins as best he can. It’s obvious he’s torn between conflicting emotions.

“I’m happy to see you too.” The response comes out without Ales even thinking about it. That warm feeling, becomes stronger. Ales is happy being able to be so close to his cousin, hear his voice again, even if it was laced in sadness. It makes him feel afraid, suddenly. It makes him want to push Andrew off of him and run away.

This was the exact reason Ales avoided his loved ones. They would make him regret what he’s done, they would try to ‘convert’ him to the side of good once again. And so far, it was working. Ales realized he was letting his guard down too much, and as nice as this feeling was, he had to be sure to not let it go to his head. He couldn’t stay here, there was still work to be done elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner that night went unexpectedly well. It started off tense, awkward, no one knew what to say or do. After all, what do you say to someone you love after they attempt to take control over your world? Before they know it, though, they’re having a good time and laughing, talking about memories from their past and sharing stories. For a little bit, it felt like nothing had changed, like there had not even been a couple year gap in the time they all were together. Even once dinner is finished, they sit their for a while more, too caught up in their fun.

Once it all dies down, Andrew stands up, collecting plates, and taking them to the sink to wash, and Betilla goes to help. Ales moves to get up, but Betilla smiles and motions for him to sit back down.

“We’ve got this, relax.” She smiles, drying one of the washed dishes.

Nodding, Ales slowly sits back down. It feels wrong to him to let them do all the work, even if they insist, but at the same time, he notices something. Since he arrived, he’s picked up on how the two have acted around each other. They seemed to be comfortable, yet at times they would get awkward, throw each other little nervous glances and laughs. Did something happen between them? The three of them were always such great friends, best friends even.

They always had each other. So this behavior quickly had him worrying they had some sort of falling out, though he couldn’t think of a possible reason why. Except…maybe him?

That irritating feeling of guilt starts to pool in Ales stomach again. Frowning, he lets out a low sigh, trying to ignore both it and these sudden curious thoughts. As much as he wanted to ask, he was going by a if they want to talk, they’ll talk policy. At least until they tried to get him to start talking about things he would rather not.

“So,” he says, gaining both their attention. They pause what they’re doing to look at him. Wanting to distract himself from his thoughts, he goes with the first thing to come to mind. “Is my room still there same? If you both have been staying here, I assume one of you have been using it?”

Though his home was small, there was an additional room Ales has made into a guest room. It was for things like this, when his cousin would visit, or Betilla.

Instead of answering, the two look to each other, mouthing something Ales can’t read from his angle. Seeming to come to a conclusion, if the slight nod Andrew gives is any indication, they give him their attention again, smiling in a way that makes Ales uncomfortable. It wasn’t friendly, but at the same time it was. It was like the smile you gave someone when telling them their pet died.

“No one’s been in your room, it’s just how you left it,” Betilla starts. Though her voice is as calm as usual, she’s tense, and hesitating to speak. “We’ve actually been…sharing the guest room.”

Taken back by that, Ales scrunches his brows. “Excuse me?”

Before he’s able to voice his confusion any more, Andrew speaks up.

“We wanted to wait to tell you about this, until you settled in more. In the time you were gone, Betilla and I started to spend more time together.” Taking a moment, he paused, smiling to Betilla. In response her wings flutter slightly and she touches the man’s arm. Andrew gently takes her hand in his before he continues. “And in that time, the two of us have started a relationship.”

Stunned silent, Ales looks between the two of them, mouth gaping.

“We hope you are okay with this, Ales?” Betilla steps toward him, trying to make the situation less awkward. “You are very important to the both of us, so we would hate for this to come between us.”

Picking up on the subtle worry in his friend’s voice, Ales snaps back to attention and nods. “Uhm. Yes, of course…”

So something did happen with them, though it honestly was the last thing he expected to hear. Waiting for that guilty feeling to start to churn and get worse, Ales is surprised when he feels something else instead; happiness. Happiness for the two of them.

A small smile appears on his face and he nods slowly again. “Of course I’m fine with it. You two are the two most important people to me in the world. I’m so glad you were able to find happiness in each other.

Relief and joy immediately show in Andrew and Betilla.

“Thank you, Ales,” Andrew grabs him into a hug, one that Betilla joins in on.

They stay like that, holding onto each other, grins on their faces, and Ales starts to feel happy for more than just them, but him too. Again, a sense of belonging sparks up in Ales, like this was where he was supposed to be, with his family and loved ones. This time, though, he’s too caught up in the moment to want to push it away, enjoying it too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Birds chirping wasn't something Ales was used to hearing when waking up. For the past several months he was awoken to the sound of the turning and grinding of machines, the high pitch shrill cries of drills, and the manic sounds from Anti-Toons and other sinister creatures. It was a nice change, so nice he just lay there for a couple moments in bed, smile on his face, enjoying not having a headache immediately after waking up for once.

Drawing the blankets closer to him, he nuzzles his face into the pillow, letting out a content sigh. "It's so nice to be home," he murmurs to himself, closing his eyes, almost gong back to sleep.

Some muffled voices out in his living room snap him awake. One of them, he recognizes as Andrew's, but the other one, it sounds like...

Eyes going wide, Ales jumps out of bed, quickly pulling on a shirt and pants. Heading into the living room, he nearly falls over from what he sees. Instead, he only stumbles a little before coming to a complete halt over what he sees.

He must have made noise because Andrew turns to him.

"Oh, Ales. Good morning," he then motions to the man with him. "The Grand Minimus stopped by to visit us."

Before now, Andrew and Minimus seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, as they were both laughing and smiling. The moment Minimus looked at Ales, though, the smile dropped, and the two just stared at each other.

Everything suddenly feels tense, enough to even get Andrew to stop smiling, though he isn't sure what exactly just happened.

"Greetings, Ales," Minimus forces the pleasantry out between his teeth, stiffly smiling.

Fuming, Ales snaps to Andrew, angrily gesturing wildly toward Minimus. "Why is he here!"

Not expecting such an outburst from his cousin, Andrew's face goes red. To have him act this way, in front of a king of all people, was embarrassing. "Now, now, Ales. Don't you think you are over reacting, just a little bit? He's only here because he wanted to make sure you are okay. There's no harm in that."

"Like HELL he is!"

Jumping back slightly, Andrew looks between Ales and Minimus, noting the tension between the two. Wanting to put an end to it quickly, he tries comforting Ales.

"Settle, Ales, please. Calm down. It's too early in the morning for such loud yelling," he sighs, then tries to smile. "Why don't you just sit down--"

"I don't need to calm down Andrew. I would be perfect calm he if he wasn't here!" Walking past Andrew, Ales focuses on Minimus, realizing his cousin wasn't going to be helpful. "What in the hell do you want!"

Not allowing Minimus time to answer, Andrew grabs Ales, dragging him back away from the king. Finally having it with his cousin's behavior, Andrew spins him around, glaring down at him.

"Quit with your rudeness right now, Ales! It's becoming quickly intolerable!" The words are hissed out, stunning Ales too much for him to say anything back. Rarely, did he see his cousin get angry, and even rarer was it ever directed towards him. It made him feel queasy. 

Gaze falling to the side, Ales slumps in Andrew's hold, only barely listening to what he was saying while chewing on his bottom lip. Then, Andrew says something that catches his attention again.

"I can't believe you are acting like this. You owe the good king an apology and a thank you for everything he's done for you!"

Breaking out of Andrew's hold, Ales is fuming once again. Clenching his fists until his knuckles are white, he yells even louder than before. " I'VE NEVER ASKED FOR HIS HELP ONCE! I DON'T OWE HIM ANYTHING! "

Shaking with anger, Ales looks to Minimus, who only glances off elsewhere, nervously playing with the hem of his coat, then to his cousin, who seems shocked, if not a bit scared at how explosive he just was.

If just for a brief moment, makes Ales heart break, and he feels guilty over everything he's said and done. While he could care less about what Minimus thought of him, to see Andrew scared of him like that.

Stepping back and shaking his head, his eyes dart to the door, and then back to them. 

"I'm leaving," he tries to keep the assertive anger in his voice, though it's shaky now. Huffing, he spins around and heads toward the door, only to feel something wrap around his body quickly and squeeze. Opening his mouth, he lets out a squeak, the only noise he can make before he becomes drowsy. Stumbling, he falls down onto his knees, with everything going black shortly afterwards.

Andrew just stares in shock, not sure what happened. Looking to Minimus, he realizes that the king must have used some sort of magic on Ales. While Minimus stayed quiet through out the whole ordeal, only watching it play out, the king was ready to take action of Ales eventually got out of hand. And he did, at least to his standards. 

Things are awkwardly silent for a few moments then. Sighing, Andrew runs a hand through his golden locks, looking to his cousin then the king again. "I assume you will be taking him with you?"

Nodding Minimus also sighs. "I think it would be for the best. He was told that if he couldn't behave he would be removed from here."

"What will happen to him? Will he go to jail?"

Minimus pauses, looking at Ales, who was now laying on the floor, almost seeming peaceful now. It makes his heart ache, and he quickly looks away, not able to bare that kind of pain right now. "He deserves to, for everything he's done. He's done nothing but terrible things for years now."

Andrew nods, feeling his throat go too dry for him to talk. He agreed with Minimus, but at the same time, it was hard to think about such a horrible thing happening to his beloved cousin.

"Honestly, though," Minimus hesitantly speaks up again. "Despite all that, I'm not sure what will happen. Even if he deserves it, I'm not sure if I have the heart to actually do it. What a terrible king I must be..."

It shocks Andrew to hear that, leaving him confused briefly. From what he remembered, there were rumors of the king having a soft spot for Ales, gossip that the two dated even. And though Ales always denied it, the way Minimus was acting, the fact he even gave him a second chance, could it be...?

Not wanting to press on the issue out of fear of upsetting Minimus even more than he already seemed to be, Andrew tries smiling. "You seem to be a wonderful king, sir. I'm sure whatever you decide to do, it will be the right choice."

Minimus nods silently, focusing on Ales. He can feel his heart thumping in his chest, his cheeks flushing. "I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time that day, Ales wakes up, though nowhere near as peacefully as he did this morning. A dull pain in his head begs for him to take notice of it, his eyes heavy, and his arms are sore. It feels as if he’s been asleep for years. Groaning out, he attempts to move, only to find his arms bound in shackles above his head. Panicked, he yanks at them, trying to free himself until he notices his surroundings. There’s barely any light in the room, what little there is comes from a small window that lets moonlight shine through, and a candle flickering in the distance. The stone wall he’s chained against is cool against his back, as is the floor, and the wall in front of him is nonexistent. Instead, there’s only bars.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize he’s in a jail cell.

Vaguely, he recalls what happened earlier in the day, how Minimus was in his home, all the yelling towards Andrew. Adding onto his bodily pains, his heart stings when he remembers that. Letting out a sigh, he lowers his head, trying to remember what else happened, how he ended up here. Judging by the headache, he assumes that some sort of magic spell was used against him to get him here. With Andrew around, Ales doubted things got physically violent…

Teeth chattering, followed by the sound of low murmuring and pacing footsteps catches Ales’ attention. He wasn’t alone here. Holding his breath, he listens to the noises that the other person makes. It sounds so familiar. That distinct voice, the nervous clicking of teeth hitting together. There was only one person he knew of who acted like that when he was near.

“Deadman.” The name is hissed between Ales’ teeth angrily.

Confirming Ales’ suspicion, Deadman lets out a startled yelp and, judging by the sound of footsteps and a door slamming, leaves. Letting out a disapproving click of his tongue, Ales shakes his head.

“Coward.”

Attempting to move his arms again, Ales’ tests the strengths of his shackles. They were made of metal and, on top of that, had a spell placed on them. Ales wasn’t sure whether to be flattered he was thought of that much of a threat that magic was needed to hold him, or insulted because they could just be reminding him of his lack of magical ability. Either way, there was no way for him to get out of them.

Looking around again, Ales tries seeing if there was anything else in here that could be of use to him. The cell was completely empty, though. Sighing, Ales leans his head back against the stone wall, looking up to the ceiling.

A few minutes pass, and there’s suddenly a sudden flash lights up the room momentarily, followed by the sound of a door closing, and then darkness. The sound of feet approach, ones that just barely make a sound, nothing like the clumsy footsteps of Deadman. Out of the darkness, Minimus slowly fades into view. Clearing his throat, he stops in front of the cell.

“Hello, Ales,” the king looks down to him, expression almost emotionless. He looks as if he’s in a struggle to look stern, and as if he doesn’t care at all. It was a look Ales’ knew, a look that meant the fool was breaking on the inside and had to put up a wall in attempt to act professional.

“Hello, Minimus,” Ales returns the greeting in a voice full of sarcastic cheer, confusing Minimus for a brief moment before he continues on.

“I’m glad to see you’ve managed to calm down since earlier. Perhaps we can talk like civil adults now?”

“Fuck you.” The words are hissed and spit out. There’s anger in Ales’ voice, though there’s a taunting edge to it, and the smile remains. “I’d rather chew off my own wrists to escape than talk to you.”

Minimus’ eyes jump to Ales’ wrists, seeing if they were actually close enough for him to do that. It was meant as an insult, surely, because to do such a thing would be crazy. After everything Ales has done, though, Minimus wasn’t sure of Ales’ mental health.

“I can assume you know why you’re in here?” He crosses his arms behind his back, waiting a moment to give Ales a chance to respond. When he gets no answer he continues on. “Well, enjoy your stay, Ales. You will be here for a very, very long time.”

Turning around, Minimus stops for a second, able to feel Ales’ eyes on him, glaring furiously. Shaking his head, he ignores it and continues on his way, leaving the man that was once both his friend and lover alone in the dark dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

A pen would be nice. Or any writing utensil really. It's all Ales found himself wanting. Maybe something he could carve into the wall with. With boredom and restlessness setting in, he was that desperate at this point. Days of sitting alone with nothing to occupy the time but thoughts in his mind were starting to get to him. So many brilliant ideas were going to waste with him being there. It was so disappointing. 

Maybe if I act good they'll reward me with a pen and paper, the man thinks to himself, before laughing at the idea. 

A couple of days ago he was given the freedom of being able to move his arms, and that was probably where his rewards would end. Now the bars and walls the only thing keeping him there. Another spell was placed on the room to keep him in it, not that he thought of escaping. Ales knew this place, he wasn't stupid, he would barely make it out of the room before being caught.

Sighing out, he scoots over to a dirtier part of the room. Earlier, he spent a good deal of time using his robe to clean up as much as possible, but there were still large spots he couldn't get to. It was ridiculous. Honestly, the lowest of grunts at Mr. Dark's HQ got better rooms than this.

Using a finger, he starts to draw and write in the grime, trying to replicate blueprints and ideas he thought of earlier. This was the worst way to get these thoughts out, but it was the best he could do for now. It's not like he would be going home to Betilla and Andrew anytime soon.

A small smile graces his lips as he thinks about his cousin and best friend. The first sign on happiness on the man's pale face in days. It quickly falters though. A frown settling back in, almost like it never left. 

Did he just think of home as with Betilla and Andrew? He did that earlier too, didn't he... how silly of him. Home was with Mr. Dark. Sure, Andrew and Bell were loving, caring, the most important people in his life...

Shaking his head, Ales tries to throw those thoughts out. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he grumbles to himself. He couldn't keep thinking like this. Somehow the idea had gotten into his head that he should go back to them, because that's where he belonged. It was the most foolish of things. 

With Mr. Dark is where he belonged. Mr. Dark was the only person he needed in life. Who cares if Andrew and Betilla make him happy? Mr. Dark did that too...didn't he?

Pausing, Ales thinks about it, trying to remember a time he felt honestly felt happy with Mr. Dark. Surely, he must have, as the man was his idol, his everything. But his mind was blank, and he was unable to come up with a single thing.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he swipes at the ground, destroying all that he's written in the process. He was happy with Mr. Dark, he had to have been. They must have just been using more magic on him to make him forget about it. Soon Mr. Dark would be here to save him and he would be happy again...right?

Speaking, shouldn't he be here by now? Mr. Dark was going to come and get him, save him from this, wasn't he? He had to. Ales was his beset minion. There was no way he would leave him here. He was a valuable asset to him. There was no way he could...replace him, was there?

Chest tightening, Ales feels sick. A thin sweat breaks out on his forehead. Suddenly, it feels hard to breath. Mr. Dark couldn't have replaced him, no, no. He was just being silly, thinking silly thing. Being here was just starting to get to him, of course. Mr. Dark would be here for him soon.

"Visitor."

Going wide eyed, Ales snaps towards the direction of the voice, heart thumping in excitement. His thoughts had him so distracted, he didn't hear the door opening, people entering. When he sees who is here, he's not sure whether to be disappointed, or not. Of couse, it wouldn't be Mr. Dark. How he could even hope such a silly thing, he didn't know.

Instead, it was Betilla, looking glancing more towards the ground than towards him, a smile on her face, though it wasn't one of happiness. 

"Would you be able to let me in there with him?" She quietly asks the guard who was accompanying her. He seems surprised at the request but nods, opening the cell and ushering her in so he can quickly close it before heading out to return to his duties.

"If he gives you any trouble, just yell." 

Behind him, the door slams close, and everything goes quiet. The only sound to be heard is Betilla and Ales' breathing. Soon enough, though, Ales finds himself holding his breath, trying to keep from making any noise. A ringing sound quickly makes a home in his ears, his heart beating fast, and a feeling of dread rising for the conversation he knew was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9

The words 'death penalty' have been thrown around a few times by guards during Ales' stay here. Chatter about how someone like him, a disgrace to all Teensie and their creator Polokus, had no right to be alive. Talk about how after what he's done, he deserves to be executed. Ales couldn't even remember if that was a legal punishment, something the kingdom did anymore. The Glade citizens were usually so well behaved, there wasn't much need for such things. Vaguely, Ales can recall seeing a guillotine, though he was sure that was mostly for show. 

Right now, he finds himself wishing that execution was a common punishment. He was terrible, wasn't he? By almost everyone's standards, he's done some pretty horrific things. The guards must be right in saying it was something he deserved. Honestly, it seemed like a much better alternative to awkwardly sitting in silence with someone who was like a sister to him while she tried to fight back tears.

After what feels like an eternity, Betilla speaks. The sound of her voice startles Ales, it's an expected noise. 

"Ales," she sighs, shaking her head. Her voice is distraught, so miserable, it hurts Ales to hear it. Pain wraps around his heart and squeezes it. 

Fidgeting and clutching his robe, Ales waits for her to go on, say more. Nothing ever comes, though. Just another sigh, and she looks away. The action only makes him feel more on edge and he blurts out the first thing that enters his mind out. "What are you doing here?"

It gets a reaction from the fairy, though not one Ales wanted: Anger.

The Nymph's usually sweet emerald eyes narrow at him. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You were given a second chance, Ales. A second chance you apparently didn't deserve!"

Betilla's voice becomes angrier and angrier as she continues to speak, louder and louder. Tears start to fall freely from her eyes until they're streaming. 

It strikes a fear in Ales' greater than one he can remember ever feeling before, even when he as caught at Moody Clouds. All he can do is stare up at her dumbfounded. 

"Why did you do any of this, Ales?" continuing to go on, the Nymph doesn't even seem to be stopping for breath. Behind her, her wings are flapping erratically, mirroring her anger. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt us all? People you supposedly love!"

"I-I...." Ales stutters, trying to find words. "I didn't mean to upset Minimus like--"

"NOT THAT!"

Betilla's voice is so loud it echos through the chambers and seems to scare both of them silent for a few moments. 

"Not that," she whispers this time, though her voice quickly becomes louder, along with her breathing becoming more like panting. Now she's practically seething. "I'm talking about the Lums, how you upset the Livid Dead, and everything else you did. Why, Ales? How could you do that to us?"

There were many reasons, all wanting to spill out at once. Most importantly, the Glade needed a strong, mature leader, one that was not Polokus. The most pathetic was to get revenge against all those who hurt him in the past. But as he looked at Betilla he found himself unable to utter a single one. They all seemed so wrong. He felt so sickeningly guilty.

"I did it to help everyone." Ales' voice is barely a whisper and his words come out slowly. Saying it out loud hurt and he winced. Never before had his words or thoughts felt more wrong to him. What was being in this place doing to him? 

That response seems to, surprisingly, calm the calm the fairy down. She just stares at Ales before shaking her head, sighing. "You honestly believe that, don't you? You thought...Ales."

Stepping closer to him, she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the other, pulling him into a hug. Unsure of how to react, Ales just stands there stiffly before slowly returning the hug. Fear starts to show inside of him, but the longer they hug, it becomes overshadowed by the safe familiarity of Betilla.

"Please, Ales, please. You need to understand what you did is wrong." Tthe fairy's hold on him becomes tighter. "No one would have been happy if you succeeded in what you did. You need to stop thinking about this nonsense. Please, for all of us, the people who love you."

Ales lets go of her, taking a little step back, looking up at her face. There's a smile, but tears threatening to well up in her beautiful eyes again. The last thing Ales wanted to do was hurt her. Betilla was always there for him, she seemed to always know what was best. 

Mr. Dark...Ales was gone for weeks and he did not even appear once after what happened. He didn't come for him. But Betilla did.

Casting his gaze down to hide his own tears, he nods, attempting to smile for her. "I'll do my best, Bell. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were as pleasant as they could be for someone behind bars. Every couple days Betilla would visit, and the days she didn't, Ales knew she would be visiting soon. It gave him something to look forward to. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful, even for something as small as seeing his friends. 

On top of that, the interaction seemed to me taking his ill thoughts away. Past plans would rarely cross his mind, and thoughts of Mr. Dark were even rarer. For now, he was content with how things were going, though he was bothered by occasional guilt.

Lifting up his head up from up against the wall, he turns to Betilla. Up until this point, they had sat in silence next to each other on each side of the bars, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to gain anyone's forgiveness?" 

The question has Betilla lose her train of thought, looking stunned for a moment. She doesn't seem sure on how to respond, or where the question even came from. Finally, she smiles softly, trying to choose her words carefully. "I do. But it would take awhile, you know. It would probably help for you to do some service for the Glade. That way people could see you have changed..."

Trailing off, she hesitates a moment, scraping her teeth along the bottom of her lip. "But, to do that, you would need the Grand Minimus' approval. Honestly, Ales...he's the only one you should be concerned about getting forgiveness from."

It feels like Betilla just slapped him across the face with her kind words. All Ales does is stare, mouth gaped. Why is was such a surprise, he didn't know. It should have been obvious, of course he would need the king to be on his side if he hoped to be able to do anything ever again. But the Grand Minimus was the last person Ales ever wanted to see.

"Maybe...maybe it's best I just take my lumps." Sheepish laughter escapes Ales. "What's a few hundred years jail sentence anyways?"

Through the bars, Betilla reaches in and slaps him on the shoulder. "You stop with that attitude right now."

It stings and Ales lets out a little hiss, glaring at her and rubbing her shoulder. The Nymph doesn't seem to care, because all she does is sigh, looking to him. "Ales, do you remember what you said to me in the hospital about him?"

That gets his attention again, slowly stopping his rubbing. It takes a moment, but it dawns on him what she means, and a blush starts to appear on his face. "I...I was out of my mind on pain killers when I said that! None of it is true!"

"That is a lie and you know it, now shut up and let me talk." All it takes is a tempered look from his friend to get Ales to pipe down, allowing her to continue. "What you told me, you need to tell him. And don't you dare argue this."

Ales shuts his mouth, snorting through his nostrils instead. 

"It's the right thing to do, Ales. It's something you need to do." Standing, she beckons for him to do the same. Then, she leans in, kissing him on his forehead. "I need to go now, but before I do I'll do my best to convince him to come down here to see you. Please talk to him Ales."

Patting him on his shoulder, causing him to flinch about, she leaves. Ales waits, counting her foot steps as they echo, until the door opens and then slams. Sighing, he slumps into his chair, trying to figure out what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

On a typical Thursday afternoon, The Grand Minimus would just be awaking, peacefully rolling out of bed and then getting ready for his day. On a typical Thursday afternoon the king would spend time eating a large breakfast, well, lunch by this point. After that he would spend hours relaxing, just enjoying life. So low maintenance, with little to no work to do. It was his favorite day of the week.

Today wasn't a typical Thursday. 

Today, Minimus rolls out of bed with a groan and almost considers getting back in. Today, he lazily throws his clothes on, not caring if they're wrinkled ad out of place. When he eats his meal, it's small and crisp, burnt in the worst ways. With a sigh, he forces it down. After he's done, he doesn't get to relax, ignore work. That's because today is the day he visits Ales.

There were hundreds of other things he would rather do today. Go back to bed, fly a kite, stick his face in a boiling pot of water, maybe go swimming in a piranha infested swamp, Hell, he would even do his work at this point. But no. Betilla asked him to go talk with Ales and he was stupid enough to agree to it. Then again, Betilla was not exactly the type of person you could easily say no to, no matter how much he did not want to see Ales.

And who could blame him? After everything Ales has done to him, why would he ever want to see him again? The king was content with just letting him rot alone in his cell, never seeing the light of day again...though, that wasn't exactly true. As ashamed as Minimus was to admit it, even to himself, thinking of the young magician still got his heart pounding, made him flustered. It was embarrassing.

Taking the last bite of his toast, he slides from his chair, straightening out his robe and brushing crumbs off of it. Might as well get this over with.

Today wasn't going to be a good day.

____

It wasn't unusual for Ales to know not what day it was, even before he was imprisoned. All his focus went into his work, dates and times slipping away from him until he realized he was close to missing deadlines. Now, here in jail, everything felt like one big day, a day in which time didn't matter. It was almost relaxing. 

Lately, not so much. Now, all he wanted was to be able to tell the time or day.

None of the guards would speak to him, so they were useless. There was a window that had light pouring through it at some points, but that was useless also. He was near the Fairy Council. Days and nights in this land were odd. Desperately, he wished to know how long it's been since Betilla left with the promise of convincing Minimus to come visit him.

It felt like it's been days. Days of sitting here in his chair, knees to his chest, rocking his body ever so slightly back and forth. All he can think about is the time and when Minimus will be here, and what he'll say to the man. It has him anxious, on edge, shaking all over. Every footstep he hears in the halls just makes it worse, knowing that at anytime, the Grand Minimus can walk into this very room. 

Never though, has it been him yet once. None of the guards even alerted him about the king visiting. They always told him when Betilla was going to visit. Maybe he was safe. Maybe all those days of worry were just him being silly.

Instead, he should have been focusing on other things, such as his robots. An uneasy smile surfaces when he remembers them. His precious babies. 

Just as he started to settle down, the shaking slowly stopping, the dungeon doors open. Down the hall, a voice calls, "The Grand Minimus is coming, all men alert."

Eyes widening, all Ales finds himself able to say is "oh fuck."

_________

They stare at each other for quite awhile in silence. Minimus stands a few feet away from the bars, arms crossed, looking anything but pleased. It was painfully obvious he didn't want to be here. Ales, on the other hand, is slumped, scratching at his neck, doing his best to not look directly at Minimus. He looked so shy, so nervous, so innocent...

Minimus wasn't buying it.

Huffing, he unfolds his arms, breaking the silence. "As much as I would love to spend all my time in a dungeon, staring at inmates, I have more important things I could be doing right now. So why don't you say whatever it is you made me come down here for?"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Ales only stutters. Fortunately while he was alone he managed to think over everything he wanted to say to Minimus. Unfortunately, all those words seem to escape him. All he does instead make an odd sound.

"...fascinating," Minimus rolls his eyes, then turns to leave. "Congratulations on wasting my time."

Realizing his window of opportunity was closing fast, Ales runs up to the bars, squeezing them. "Noah, wait! I'm sorry!"

Minimus freezes up, hearing his real name used. There's a light, almost painful feeling in his chest, a fluttering in his stomach. Slowly, he turns back around to Ales. The man looked absolutely pitiful, desperate. No wonder he used his first name.

"Do NOT say my name." Teeth gritting, Minimus stalks back towards the cell. "You have NO right to call me that after everything you have done!"

Ales shrinks back, instantly regretting his decision to call out to the king. 

"I knew you wouldn't have listened to me if I didn't, you would have just left!"

Ales is thankful he moved away from the bars, because now Minimus grabs them, holding onto them so hard his knuckles change color. "You don't deserve to have anyone listen to you when all you do is spout lies! 

"I'm not lying! It's the truth. No--Minimus, I know you have no reason to believe me, but at least hear me out!" Ales scrambles to speak. Where was his fast talking lovable and convincing charm when he needed it most?

"You're right, there is no reason for me to believe you! Why would I when all you've done is treat me like shit since we met, Ales?" Ales has seen Minimus angry before, but never like this. His face is red, and he has to pant in between yelling. The king was absolutely livid. "I've foolishly done everything I could for you, because I was stupid enough to think you loved me! And then, even after you betrayed us all I STILL helped you! And how did you thank me? You screamed at me and treated me like shit still!"

It seems Minimus struck a nerve with his own words. A tear rolls down his cheek, and more pool at his eyes, threatening to run down. It breaks Ales' heart to see, makes him feel sick, as if he was going to throw up.

Nothing he can think to say seems like it would make the situation any better. Everything would just go downhill. So, why not get what he wanted to say out? It didn't really matter at this point. And Betilla told him he needed to tell Minimus this, words he never told the man before, as much as he didn't want to.

Walking backwards, he sits down onto his bed. When he speaks up again, his voice is close to a whisper. "...I do love you."

Everything went silent then. The room was thick with tension, putting them both even more on edge than more.

After a few minutes Minimus lets out a little laugh, followed by a louder one, until he is laughing uncontrollably. "That...that's just grand, Ales! You're so hilarious! Even behind bars, with your life in my hands, you still continue to fuck with me! Last time I checked, you don't treat someone you love the way you've been treating me."

Again, he turns to stomp away, only to be stopped by Ales talking. 

"I treated you like that because I didn't want to love you." The blue hair man sighs, leaning back against the wall. "After everything that happened I started to realize I had feelings for you. I missed you so much...you were constantly on my mind. It made work so hard. I just wanted to be with you, not him."

There was little question about who 'him' was. The mention of him is what really caught Minimus' attention. Slowly, he turned back around, though even if he left, it seemed Ales would have kept talking.

"I thought that if I ignored the feelings they would go away, I could convince myself I loved Mr. Dark. And it worked. Or so I thought it did..."

Ales pauses, looking thoughtful for a second, then shaking his head.

"But the second I saw you in that hospital all those feelings came rushing back. It felt like someone punched me in the gut. And it just made me so...so angry. If those thoughts came back, I realized I could never go back to Mr. Dark. I thought if I treated you badly then you would leave, and they would leave. But it seems I love you too much for that to happen." 

It's Ales' turn to cry now, getting choked up. He runs his hands down his face, wiping his eyes before turning to look in Minimus' direction. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Minimus. I just wanted you to know how much I miss you and how sorry I am...for everything."

Both of them are silent for a long time after after that, looking anywhere but at each other. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

Then, after a bit, Minimus clears his throat. "I have some things I must attend to. I...I'll see you later, Ales."

He makes it to the door before Ales speaks up, his voice soft. "Goodbye, Mini."

Hand on the door, he takes a moment, shutting his eyes and sighing. Ales certainly has given him a lot to think about.


	12. Chapter 12

It isn't until later that night, when Minimus has changed into his pajamas pants, gotten into bed, and laid his head down onto his pillow that everything really sunk in. Ales was sorry for what he did. Ales was sorry and he loved him. He could feel his face heating up, that fluttering feeling returning. It made him feel so happy, though he knew it shouldn't. This could just be another trick with Ales, something to use against the king, or a way for him to escape.

Minimus could feel his heart sinking. It was true that Ales has done nothing to deserve his trust, for him to believe him in the slightest. But he couldn't help but hope. Ales' apology sounded so genuine, like he poured his entire heart into it. On top of everything, he eventually said he loved him. Never before did Ales utter anything close to that to Minimus.

Often, Mortimer would call him a lovesick fool in regards to Ales. It seems he was right.

Rolling over, he opens his nightstand and pulls out a large golden star. Ales' star, the one he tore off his hat all those years ago. While going through wreckage, he found it and slipped it away into a pocket. It was his special memento for the man he loved and thought was dead.

In the dark, he couldn't see the object, only feel it. Gently, he traces his fingers along it. "I hope I'm doing the right thing..." he whispers to himself before sighing, putting the star back.

In the morning, he had some new orders to give in regards to Ales' current situation. 

____

"Community service?" Ales echoes Betilla's words, confused.

The nymph nods, bright smile on her face. "The Grand Minimus ordered it. It's a chance for you to do something good, Ales! It looks like he's giving you another chance."

She squeezes his hand gently through the bars. "I'm so proud of you."

"What exactly do I have to do?" The young man seems to be in a daze about all of this. 

After his conversation with Minimus, this was the last thing he expected. Did the man really listen to his words? Was he getting on his good side again? A little smile pops up on his face.

"Originally, they wanted you to clean up the mess all your wreckage made, but the Red Wizards seem to have decided what machinery you left behind is holy," the nymph pauses, rubbing her temples some. "So instead you'll be helping gather food for Globox's family."

"Food for Globox's family?" Ales asks incredulously. "Why?"

"On top of him being one of the people you've hurt more directly," Ales cringes at those words, "the glutes also have a rather large feast this time of year and they could use all the help they could get."

"Huh, didn't know that."

"You've actually been invited to it quite a few times, just never bothered to show up." Betilla shoots him a knowing look and he slumps, becoming embarrassed under his gaze. "Now, you try to get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Right," the man nods, watching as his friend leaves and then sighs. Dirty, outside work was never something he enjoyed, but at the same time, this was an opportunity for him to try and better himself, become someone that other's would like.

Lately, that's all he could think about. For years, he didn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Now, he just wanted to make people happy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He mutters to himself, walking back to his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Globox’s house was tucked away some place near Menhir Hills, someplace Ales could never remember being. It was surrounded by beautiful forestry and various bodies of water. The area was the ideal place for someone like Globox and his family to live. Some of it reminded Ales of his own home, though, in his opinion, his was much nicer.

When he arrives there, the sun is just peeking out, the air is cold and wet. He feels lucky that he was allowed to keep his clothing, even if his robe was a little on the thin side, it was keeping him warm. From there, he met with Uglette who explained to him what he would be doing exactly. Seeing her left him in such shock, though, she had to explain things twice. While Ales has seen many tall women in his days, the large Glute woman towered him.

It turns out that near the Globox family home there were hundreds of fruit trees waiting to be picked. All Ales had to do was pick the fruit until he had a box full, bring it back to the house, and repeat the process. It didn’t sound all that bad, plus, he would have help from the Glute children while doing it, and while Ales was never a big fan of kids, they weren’t too annoying. Of course, there was a Teensie guard by the name of Mac accompanying him too, watching his every move.

They got to work right away, and after a few hours, what Ales decided he hated most was the dragging the boxes back to the house. The further they got away, the more trees they cleaned, the harder it got.

Unlike the children, he worked in silence, on his own tree while the kids helped each other. So when Catastrox pops up on his branch, saying he scared him was an understatement as Ales had to grab a branch to keep from falling down.

"You’re not a bad guy, anymore, are you?" The messy red haired child plops down next to him. "Is that why you’re helping us?"

"Uh, yeah," Ales mumbles, glancing at the kid, then back to the fruit, dropping it down into the basket below. "This is community service."

"Hm, I’ve heard about that," the kid picks some fruit himself, then turns to Ales smiling. "That’s really nice of you! You don’t seem that bad!"

"Catastrox! Don’t bother him! You’re not even supposed to be this high up." The Glute’s albino child, Brainox climbs up, sitting next to them. Nervously, he holds out his hand for Ales to shake. "Uh, Brainox, n-nice to meet you, sir."

"Ales, nice to meet you too," he awkwardly takes the boy’s hand and shakes it. “Shouldn’t you guys be helping your brothers and sisters?"

"You seemed lonely! So we wanted to come over here and help you!" Catastrox smiles wide at him, and Ales takes note that the kid is missing quite a few teeth. 

"Plus, I heard you were quite the genius," Brainox says softly, “is that true?"

"Something like that," Ales grins. An immense feeling of pride swells up in his chest. It took everything he had to not get cocky over that comment.

"That’s so cool!" Brainox seems to forget his shyness, immediately warming up tot he man. "You’ve gotta teach me some stuff sometime, alright?"

"Hey, no talking, Mansay! Get back to work!" Mac yells up at him, looking stern. After a few moments he walks away, muttering something about slacking. 

They all sit there in silence, just picking fruit. Before too long, Catastrox whispers, “your last name is Mansay?"

Ales looks around, seeing Mac still close by, and only nods.

"We have a tutor named Andrew with the last name Mansay!" The kid quickly goes back to shouting his every word. It almost makes Ales laugh.

"Yeah, that’s my cousin…"

After that, things go quiet between the three boys for awhile. They just tend to the fruit they’re gathering, every so often climbing to a different part of the tree. Eventually, the basket gets full and Ales sighs.

"Something wrong?" Brainox asks, concerned.

"Carrying those baskets are a nightmare. After being in a cell for so long, I’m not exactly in the, uh, best of physical shape," Ales smiles sheepishly.

"Don’t worry, Mr. Ales, sir! I’ll take care of it!" Eager to please, Catastrox stands up, running to the trees edge to hop down. It wouldn’t have been a problem if they weren’t many, many, many feet up in the air.

“Catastrox, stop!" Both Ales and Brainox shout. Quicker to react, leaps past the other Glute child, trying to get to the other. Unfortunately, he manages to grab him right in time for him to jump, sending them both falling off of the branch. 

Ales does his best to hold the child against him, on top of him while they plummet. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hears a loud squashing sound , and then everything goes black.


End file.
